In Which There is Shawarma
by SilverRose2301
Summary: A collection of Avengers drabbles! Mostly funny, random and lame. Some romance. It begins with what I imagine the writers were thinking as they put the final touches on the storyboard. All characters! Comment with ideas!
1. The Writers

Avengers Drabbles

Marvel and other richer people than I own everything. I own nothing.

The Writers

"This is so great!" The writers pass around intoxicating substances.

"I especially love when Loki is all like I will not be bullied by you, you are inferior and the Hulk is all like boom boom!" The writers fall over laughing.

"Wait! We still have a few details we need to go over!"

"Buzzkill!"

"Yeah! Buzzkill!"

"What does this movie possibly need? It's perfect!"

"Well we don't have a single fancy party scene."

"Ok we'll throw one in here. We'll do this and…that and yep. Perfect!" He scribbles on the storyboard.

"Oh and we need a Lord of the Ring reference!'

"Yeah Lord of the Rings!"

"I don't see how-"

"I'll just..." He scribbles more on storyboard.

"Hey! I meant we need a scene for after the credits."

"Oh yeah…" There is a knock on the door.

"Shawarma delivery."


	2. The Journey for Shawarma

A romantic drabble about Hawkeye and the Black Widow from the POV of Captain America.

I own nothing. Marvel owns these characters.

I really hope I was able to keep them in character!

The Journey for Shawarma

Every part of me ached. We leaned on each other and wobbled down the streets towards the promise of Shawarma.

"I am…in need of sustenance. This body…so weak." Said Thor groggily, leaning on Ironman.

Natasha looked the most exhausted but she did not complain. As far as I could tell she had no actual powers except her inhuman looks. She leaned on Bruce who was the least tired because 'the other guy' had done all the work that battle. Bruce wore a pair of kaki pants we had 'borrowed' from a store window. She stumbled but did not complain. I had noticed her conviction from the first moment I met her. She was a great addition to the team despite her having no powers. Bruce scooped her up into his arms and continued walking without much sign of stress.

"Hey! I don't appreciate where you're touching her Bruce." I didn't have to look to know it was Clint. From my perspective Bruce's hands offended no part of the Black Widow's body. I walked on, hoping they could settle it themselves and I wouldn't have to break up another argument. I was too tired.

"Clint, I was only trying to help-"

"Hawkeye, its fine. Bruce, put me down. I can walk on my own." I was proud of Natasha for settling it on her own. And so relieved.

"You can lean on me Nat."

"I'm fine. Your leg is hurt."

"How much further to this place of Shawarma?" I asked wearily.

"I think its not too much further. Maybe another block…" replies Tony in a very unconvincing way.

"Why don't you look it up with your fancy suit?" asked Natasha.

"If my suit had power I guarantee I wouldn't be walking with you scruffy heroes."

"I insist I help you Natasha." Persisted Bruce.

"Hey, back off." Said Hawkeye forcefully.

"It's only logical. I just want to help. I'm not exhausted at all and she is."

"You know what Bruce. Back off or I swear I will-"

"Whoa. Do we have a problem here?"

"Yeah we have a problem here. I know all about you going all monster and nearly killing Natasha! So forgive me if I don't trust you!"

"Haykeye." Natasha spoke it as forcefully as she could but her voice cracked. She looked pathetically weak and that only made Hawkeye angrier. Hawkeye punched Bruce square in the jaw and he flew a few yards, crashing in the rubble.

"Now you've done it!" cried Thor. I was exasperated with me team. We all waited cautiously to see if Bruce turned into the Hulk. He sat up as the green monster but quickly shrank to normal size. Natasha slapped Clint across the face hard.

"Asshole." Natasha said coldly. Tony hit Thor. I'm not sure if he was trying to defuse the situation or had quickly lapsed from being a self-sacrificing hero to his normal childish self.

"What was that for?"

"I thought we were all hitting each other."

"No. I deserved that." Said Bruce. I turned around to glare at my team but mostly Clint…and Tony.

"Thor give Bruce your cape for a moment and go with Tony to find him some clothes." I gestured to a strip of stores with smashed in window displays, their alarms whaling, and fire sprinklers going haywire. "Natasha go sit down, rest or something. I need to speak with Clint. Go on if we're not done and we'll catch up."

My orders were followed without much complaint and I was left facing the young brash blonde. He looked me in the eyes defiantly.

"Clint."

"Captain."

"You're not really mad at Bruce. You're mad at the Hulk. You know full well that he can't control himself…as much as you couldn't control yourself when Loki was using you. I think, now this is just a hunch, but I think you're really angry with yourself. If Natasha hadn't been able to stop you, you would have killed her." Clint glared at the street.

"Clint. It wasn't Bruce's fault. It wasn't your fault. And Natasha is alive. Now let's please go get Shawarma." He nodded and we walked towards the others.

I leaned in, put an arm around his shoulder and whispered in his ear "It is your fault that you won't man up and tell the poor girl how you feel instead of being an ass about it to her and everyone else."

It was the first time I had ever seen a superhero blush but it was more of a slight tinge of red that could have been contributed to his tired state. We caught up with the others. Clint said something quietly to Natasha, an apology I assumed.

When we finally reached the miraculously untouched tiny restaurant squeezed in between two trashed buildings the brave heroes of the day nearly wept for joy. We startled the poor owners as we filed in. I pulled two tables together and moved the chairs into place. I fell into a chair and did not speak anymore. They ordered and when I did not respond they ordered something for me. I barely touched it.

Bruce and Thor ate enthusiastically. Natasha lifted Clint's leg onto her chair and he smiled thankfully at her. Bruce asked the manager for a first aide kit and the doctor began patching us up. When he reached Clint we all watched as they exchanged a knowing look before smiling as if they had been buddies their whole lives. Natasha took rabbit bites of her food.

SHIELD cars came to pick us up. Thor lifted me out of my seat and dragged me outside when I wouldn't move. Natasha stood but nearly fainted and Clint caught her. He carried her small form out to the car, limping the whole way but nobody dared to suggest taking the burden from him. We left Fury to pay our enormous bill on a government credit card. I think they owed us that.

I thought we were home free except we, not thinking, allowed Tony to sit in the front of the black glossy car. I was asleep soon after my cheek leaned against the cool leather of my seat when some heavy rock music blared through the speakers.

"Tonny" We all growled. Natasha buried her face in Hawkeye's chest and he stroked her messy red curls.


	3. The Crew

The SHIELD Crew

"Go! Go! Yeah!" The ships' Gallaga score was about to be beaten.

"Heroes!" Called our lookout.

We all went back to our stations. The heroes argued as usual up above the brig. We could hear the beeping of the Gallaga game and we glanced nervously at the game and up at the heroes. Don't misunderstand me, we were top soldiers but it could get boring in a giant flying fortress. When there wasn't anything that needed our immediate attention we indulged in a computer game downloaded on a government credit card.

Suddenly the silky voice of a God drifted to my ears. I stood from my chair. He stopped talking and the other heroes began talking.

"Speak more words now…" I said disjointedly. I looked around embarrassed and sat down. The other female soldiers on the brig had perked up at Thor's voice too. The other soldiers gawked. They didn't understand…

Tony Stark noticed our comrade's game and we all cursed under our breath.

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	4. Filling The Nothingness

**I own nothing. Marvel owns these characters.**

**Yeah. Another romantic drabble. I'm just a sap like that.**

**It's about Natasha feeling lonely and accidentally finding a certain archer to comfort her. **

**Filling The Nothingness**

There was no sound. No sound at all. It was worse than a prison. A cave with drips and flemmy guards would have been preferable to the edgy Natasha. Her room had been created strong and sound proof for her comfort an ease of mind. She didn't feel very comfortable or put at ease. She tossed and turned, tangling her sheets. As she listened the noiselessness took on a shrill ringing noise. It was the noise of nothing, of emptiness, of being alone. She was filled with the nothingness. The shrill noise asked her why she was alone. Why she had nothing? It hissed nothing in her ear. Natasha bolted up panting and sweating.

She punched her pillow until she deemed it a suitable shape and lay back against it. She focused on slowing her breathing and did the exercises she had learned in her training to fall asleep quickly and get a quick rest midst a string of action-filled days. But the technique was designed to help block out noise. She got up from her bed and paced the floor. She needed something to fill her emptiness. Maybe she would try target practice…

Natasha was the only avenger on SHIELD's flying fortress at that moment. The earthbound Avengers came and went on missions since their first huge battle. Since then things had been for the most part quiet. And too quiet for Natasha. She preferred when she was constantly bombarded with missions and assignments. She liked to be so busy she wouldn't have to slow down and face the nothingness. She jumped at every lead and mission available to her. Natasha was the fortress's most frequent flyer.

She staggered out of her room, happy for the hum of central heating, the distant clicking of agents' boots and the beeps of alarms and boxes whirring away. She got only so far before remembering that she couldn't ruin her reputation by walking around the ship in a tank top and boxer shorts. Natasha staggered back and stood outside of her room, dreading the brief submergence into nothingness to change. She told herself she would hum to keep the noiselessness at bay. And tell nobody she had ever done such a girly and babyish thing.

Her wandering eyes landed on Clint's room though. He wasn't there she knew but perhaps he had left a jacket…She shook her head. She was being childish. But faced with her door and the nothingness behind it she drifted closer to his door. She would never admit how desperately she needed a scrap of him to comfort her.

Natasha gripped the cold handle and tugged. Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep. The alarm grew louder with each beep. A keypad lit up a bright red but she had no idea what his security code was. She leaned against the door. With each beep she was closer to being discovered by the SHIELD agents and being forced to explain to Fury why she was in her pajamas trying to enter Clint's room. A part of her wanted to dash back into her room and crawl under the covers in shame. But she would have to face the nothing and the security breech would…

The door opened and she found more than a scrap of Clint. He looked at her with a bewildered stare before punching in the long code quickly. He angled his body to hide the code and Natasha found it odd that he minded her seeing it. For a moment, lapsing out of her ashamed, stunned state, her spy instincts clicked on again. She found a position where she could observe his tapping fingers with out seeming to. He made a mistake and the beeping grew louder. Clint grumbled under his breath and started punching the keys again. She only caught fragments.

N-A-T…7…9-2-6-11…2-17-05…2-8-06-

Their codes were required to be an obscene amount of digits. She definitely caught amidst numbers part of her name and a few dates they had had memorable missions together on…Not that she made note of them! Just that she remembered the dates of all her missions…

He finished entering the code and the alarm stopped. Groggy Clint retreated into his room and motioned for Natasha to enter.

"So…Your code."

"What about it?" She paused.

"So I'm not allowed to know it?"

"What were you doing at my cell?" He seemed eager to change the subject.

"Cell is right." She seemed eager to avoid it. She looked around.

"What did you need?"

"I didn't know you were here. I thought I was the only one on the ship."

"That still doesn't answer what you were doing here." Natasha looked at Clint in that moment with eyes that she only had for him. He understood. They always understood each other.

"Welcome to my cell."

They crawled into his bed together. His warm breath and constant heartbeat filled her nothingness. She loved Clint. She loved him more passionately than she had loved anyone that had ever lived. She didn't have to display that passion constantly though like most others seemed to (not to say she never had). She had seen how the other foolish Avengers acted with their girls. Clint and her were perfect for each other because they acted simply like companions most of the time. And that's all she needed to fill her world: his companionship.

Still she edged closer to him. She touched her hand against his muscular chest and felt his heart beat under her small fingers. She leaned her forehead against his chest and felt his beating heart race and slow again to be constant. Steady. She needed that constant steady beat. She needed it to make herself feel whole. She had sworn a long time ago she would never need anything, get attached, because it could be taken away. But somehow that muscled archer had slipped under her defenses. He wrapped his strong arms around her and they fell asleep.

**Not a highly original idea I know but it felt perfect for them. I tried to not make them to OOC. I think Natasha has a softer side especially around Clint so I wanted to delve into it a little. **

**I swear in the coming drabbles I'll give the other characters some love. I'm thinking of a Captain America one with…**

_**PLEASE COMMENT WITH REVIEWS! OR "HUUUUULK SMASH!"**_

**Ideas/Suggestions welcome!**

**V**

**V  
V  
V**


End file.
